The present invention relates generally to sensors installed into a corresponding fixture. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a sensor to be installed into corresponding fixture, such as a lighting fixture, that prevents at least some outside contaminants from entering the fixture.
Sensor sealing housings are known in the art. These housings, however, can be difficult to manufacture. Sensor sealing housings typically require a large number of parts and tools to manufacture. Additionally, these housings can be very difficult to install as they typically require the installer to unscrew/screw caps, make adjustments, and the like in order to properly attach the sensor housing to the associated fixture.
What is needed, therefore, is a sealed sensor apparatus that may be of a simplified construction when compared to typical sensor sealing housings, while still providing at least some prevention of contaminants from entering the associated fixture.